Pourquoi mentir ?
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Suite à une discussion avec Ganymède, Hadès se pose des questions. Alors il essaye de mentir jusqu'à ce que Zeus vienne le voir.


**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartienne à Aki.

**Note** : Ma première petite fic sur Olympos ( et la première fic française *fière*). L'histoire est sans prétention vu que je souhaitais juste mettre en scène les personnages. J'espère que ça plaira quand même et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Ganymède tentait de tromper son ennuis en effeuillant les pétales de toutes les fleurs à sa portée. Le jeune homme aurait aimé une activité plus passionnante mais il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre à faire dans ce jardin. Apollon n'était pas venus lui casser les pieds depuis ce qui lui semblait trois bonne heures. Mais il n'était sure de rien, n'ayant aucun repère dans ce jardin. Il attrapa sa dague et l'a fit tenir en équilibre sur le bout de son indexe.

_Envie de se trancher les doigts ?

La voix d'Hadès le fit sursauter et l'arme tomba sur le côté. Il se retourna vers le dieu mais resta coi quelque instants.

_ Tu ressembles à un poisson à me regarder comme ça.

Ganymède rougit légèrement avant de lui répondre que c'était n'importe quoi. C'est juste que la nouvelle apparence du dieu l'avait surpris. Sans la fourrure, la queue, les ailes et les cornes, Hadès semblait... Humain. Il portait une tunique blanche des plus simples et des spartiates. Un simple collier argenté autours de son cou ornait sa tenue. Apollon n'était plus le seul qu'on pouvait qualifier " d'éphèbe" divin. Ganymède secoua la tête à cette pensée. C'était stupide. Le dieu au cheveux noir s'assit sur une colonne tombée en face du blond.

_Poséidon trouvait que mon apparence ce démarquait trop de celle des hommes. S'expliqua Hadès. Quel idiot... Nous, les dieux sommes différent de vous.

_Alors pourquoi être comme ça ? Demanda Ganymède incrédule.

_Simple curiosité. Je ne me soucie guère de mon apparence, seul les humains ont des considérations aussi futiles.

Le blond fut bien obligé d'avouer qu'Hadès avait raison. Quand il était encore sur terre, il passait beaucoup de temps à se préparer. Il regarda le brun avant de lui poser une question qui le dérangeait depuis longtemps.

_Je l'ai déjà demandé à Apollon mais... Ce n'est pas gênant de ne pas pouvoir mentir ?

_Comment pourrais-je trouver gênant quelque chose qui m'es naturel ? Répliqua Hadès avec une pointe d'amusement.

_Vu comme ça...

_ Je ne peux pas mentir comme tu ne peux pas cesser de respirer.

_Tu passes ton temps hors des enfers en ce moment. Fit soudain Apollon, apparaissant juste à côté de Ganymède.

Ce dernier se décala légèrement en lui jetant un regard blasé.

_Toi aussi, tu es tout le temps fourré ici. Répondit le blond.

Apollon le regarda d'un air boudeur avant de croiser les bras.

_Sans moi, tu passerais tes journées tout seuls. D'ailleurs Hadès... C'est pas vrai, il est déjà partis. Grommela le dieu.

Ganymède regarda partout autours de lui. Comme à chaque fois, il n'avait pas vu le brun disparaitre. Il avait beau savoir qu'Hadès ne faisait pas dans la théâtralité, c'était toujours aussi déstabilisant.

De son côté, le dieu des enfers se trouvait au sommet d'une quelconque colline. Après, il l'avait dit à Ganymède. Pour lui, les reliefs de la terre n'étaient rien d'autres que des bosses et des creux. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux paroles du blond. Pouvoir mentir... Si un dieu avait cette capacité alors le monde des dieux s'effondrerait. Ils ne seraient pas plus différent que les hommes au final. Le brun fixa le paysage nocturne sans le voir. Il avait envie d'essayer. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Il tenta un mensonge tout bête.

_La mer est ro...

Le dieu des enfers ne put terminer sa phrase, une violente brulure s'étant logé au creux de sa gorge. Hadès posa sa main sur la zone douloureuse. Celle-ci s'estompait déjà, ne lui laissant qu'un goût amer dans la bouche. Sans se formaliser plus que ça, le brun recommença plusieurs fois. Cela ce soldait toujours par un échec. Sa gorge lui faisait vraiment mal et Hadès pensa à arrêter. Cependant, il voulait essayer une dernière fois avec un mensonge plus subtile.

_ Les dieux ne sont pas...

La brulure se fit plus violente. Hadès ne put s'empêcher de tousser. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant des gouttes de sang tacher sa main. Le dieu soupira légèrement. Chercher à vouloir mentir ne servait vraiment à rien. Hadès ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Alors les dieux étaient capable d'aimer finalement... Pas qu'il s'en soucie mais c'était un point qu'il voulait connaitre. En cela, les dieux n'étaient pas différent des humains. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Apollon tournait autours de Ganymède. Hadès eut un petit sourire. Les deux concernés devaient être les seuls à ne pas être au courant. Hadès décida d'abandonner son apparence humaine pour retrouver ses ailes et cornes. Il n'était pas là pour jouer les humains.

Une pression soudaine de l'air le fit se retourner. Légèrement surpris, il vit Zeus se tenir à quelques pas de lui. Les ailes replier autours de lui, il ne provoquait pas autant de tumulte qu'à l'ordinaire. Peut-être avait-il décidé de se tenir discret. C'était étrange, Hadès n'avait pas put passer un peu de temps avec son frère depuis... Depuis que chacun avait eut un rôles. Et malgré lui, ça lui manquait. Un silence s'installa entre les deux dieux. Hadès regarda son frère d'un air pensif, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il haussa légèrement les épaules. Même si Zeus ne lui répondrait pas, autant dire ce qu'il pensait.

_D'après les hommes, que le dieu des enfers ne puissent pas mentir est étrange.

Hadès eut un petit rire amusé.

_Se serait amusant pourtant.

_Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de mentir ?

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hadès fut prit au dépourvus. Son frère n'avait adressé la parole à personne depuis qu'il était devenu le dieu du Ciel. Il était au-dessus du monde après tout. Peut-être que le jardin clos marchait finalement. Zeus se rapprocha un peu de lui avant de désigner la main d'Hadès. Celle qui était tâché de sang.

_N'essaye pas d'agir comme un humain.

La voix était neutre, sans une once de réprimande. Le brun haussa les épaules, intrigué par le comportement du dieu du ciel. Une plume se transforma soudain en oiseau, se posant sur l'épaule d'Hadès. Le brun caressa l'animal du bout des doigts qui se transforma instantanément en gouttelettes. Puis il regarda son frère, une vieille question revenant le hanter. Si Zeus était d'humeur causante, ôtant essayer.

_Laisse moi te pauser une question purement humaine.

Zeus pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, lui montrant qu'il attendait.

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes « petit frère » ?

Hadès cligna des yeux, se jurant d'avoir vu un fin sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre.

_Je t'aime Hadès.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ^^ Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Au plaisir de vous revoir, see you again !


End file.
